The Domino Effect
by NatashaandClint
Summary: Two femme fatales, Domino and Black Widow, have pasts that are catching up fast. Will they be able to defeat the companies that made them, or go back in being a tool for men with dangerous plans in mind? Watch as they try to destroy, once and for all, the organizations in which they were raised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! -For all of you that are reading this because of IG, this is just a basic (as it can get-still pretty damn complicated) summary of what's happened over the past few weeks. Just getting you guys caught up before we start the story. -Natasha**

A few months after the Avenger's battle with Loki, things started to cool down. Clint and Natasha were married and had 3 children: Jeremy Scott, Scarlett Rose, and Emmet Anthony Barton. Things were looking well until that mission. Natasha and Clint were attacked by this Russian mob. They managed to escape but Clint had been gased. He was rushed to the hospital but they werent able to cure him. So Natasha went to find Ivan Petrovitch, and old friend, and asked him for the antidote. But the antidote didnt cure Clint, it only changed his conditions. Jean tried to help by going into his mind but then she was stuck: they were connected.

Now Jean and Clint are connected and Clint's thoughts and memories were affecting Jean. The illness was also getting worst by the second. Jean eventually attempted suicide but Frank Castle stopped her and after the night, they fell in love. Loki sees this as an oppertunity to stomp out two of the members in the Avengers, so he sends his queen after them: Peggy Carter. Turns out Peggy is possessed; she believes Loki loves her and went forward with his plans. Neena, Frank, and Natasha fight back to try and tell her she is insane. But Peggy doesnt listen and this eventually leads to her death. While waiting and hoping for Clint and Jean to recover, Frank and Natasha grew closer. They learn much about each other and finds many things in common; they both still suffer from the lost of their family. Eventually she reveals that she is in love with Frank and Frank tells her he felt the this relationship was doomed before it begun. Natasha was married to Clint and eventually we find out Jean is pregnant... with Frank's son.

By that time, Natasha gave up: she was going to tell Frank to forget everything that happened between them. But before she gets the chance to say that, she encounters Loki. She lost the fight when Loki pointed his scepter at her heart. Natasha now served a new king: Loki.

Natasha tends to keep her true emtions hidden. When she turned, these emotions were relased. One of them was her jealousy towards Jean. It turns out she had always been secretly jealous of Jean and if she can't have Frank no one can. Frank and Neena came to find her turned. They don't know what to do and they were heavily outnumbered. Frank and Neena lost. Natasha was ordered to kill them. She started with frank. Her plan was to make him bleed to death. She threatened to kill his family including the newborn Tyler Castle. But before she was able to completely kill Frank Bruce Banner walked in and Natasha shot him in surprise. Angered, Bruce turned into the hulk and Loki fled. Natasha on the other hand was not so lucky, she was thrown against a wall and knocked out unconscious. Bruce then went on to terrorize the city leaving Neena with the dying Frank. Frank then was pissed off. He wanted to kill Natasha but Neena stopped him saying that it's not the real Nat. He didn't listen so Neena knocked him out cold and brought him to a hospital to recover. Then she strapped Natasha to a chair and interrogated her. At this time Natasha was still being controlled by Loki and all Neena managed to do was piss her off. She broke out of her restrains and began to fight Neena. Frank runs in halfway in a hospital down and tries to strangle Natasha. Neena pushed him off and Natasha escaped. She went back to Loki and Loki healed her wounds. Loki also gave her her next assignment which she was too thrilled to accept: the death of Jean Grey.

So Natasha went off to kill Jean. Jean, still weak after giving birth, had not expected Natasha's arrival. The fight didn't last long. Natasha kills Jean and sends Frank the proof of her death. Now Frank is really pissed. He hunts and tries to kill Natasha. But Clint came to her rescue. Apparently the serum he took to cure the toxin had side effects: when angry he became impossibly strong and when upset and tired he became a 10 year old child. Well when he found Frank trying to kill Natasha he was really angry and started attacking Frank. In the middle of the fight Natasha returns to her old self but Frank still had his mind set on killing her. He threw Clint against the wall knocking him out cold and proceed to strangle Natasha but Natasha managed to get out the word that Jean was alive; comatose but alive. It turns out that even evil Natasha had a conscience that brought the heavily injured Jean to a hospital and she did not have the heart to kill a child. Hearing this Frank releases Natasha and goes to find Jean. He finds her as Natasha had promised: alive but comatosed. Meanwhile Natasha, Neena, and Wanda have no idea what to do with 10 year old Clint. Natasha eventually decides to leave to Russia because she needed some time to think and escape all this. She also planned to stomp out Redroom once and for all. She leaves that night after giving Frank one last kiss. At the same time Clint decides to leave too. Frank on the other hand still stayed beside Jean waiting for her to recover. He decides that he WILL go through with the thought of killing Natasha for real. Natasha received the news in Russia but she is also told that Clint is in trouble. She comes back with an unexpected ally: cat woman aka Selina Kyle.

When she returns home she is attacked by Frank, who has already planned her death. But Frank didn't realize she was not alone. Cat woman and Logan joined the fight and Frank was outnumber 3 to 1. Turns out Logan was incredibly pissed when he found out his wife, Jean, gave birth to Frank's child. The fight lasted quite a long time but in the end Natasha manages to stab him in the heart. But before Natasha could finish the job Frank shot her. So Logan finished Frank and he was left in the ally presumably dead.

Turns out Frank was not dead. He woke up not knowing what had happened to him. Natasha went back to check to see if Clint was okay and both him and the children were fine. Jean came back and confronted Natasha about her relationship with Frank. They started this really big fight where Natasha mentions something that caught everyone's attention "family is a lie". Then she left. She tells Wanda to take care of the children then tells Clint and Frank that she is leaving... Again.

Clint doesn't want to let her go, but she eventually spills out why she had to leave: she lied about her trip to Russia. She had told everyone she couldn't find Redroom and they were probably gone for good but the truth is that she did find them, or so they found her instead. They got the jump on her and have been tracking her for a long time. After what everyone thought was their destruction, Redroom had come back together and had grown stronger. They are trying to find the remaining subjects of their Black Widow project and Natasha was on their list. They know about Clint and her family and they threatened to murder them in cold blood like they did once before. Natasha refused to cooperate but Cat Woman and come to her rescue and that is where they formed their unexpected partnership. She admits that she didn't come home to kill Frank, she came to make sure Clint was still alive.

But now there is another problem Redroom knows pretty much everything about her now. She is sure that Redroom will go through their threat because the same thing had happened a few years back; she refused to cooperate and they slaughtered her husband and her newborn daughter before taking her back to the lab and brainwashing her for the second time. She doesn't want a repeat of history and she knows that eventually she will end up back in Redroom anyway but she hopes that Clint and her children will stay alive this time. So she goes back to Russia with cat woman trying to find Redroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Domino walked into the bar with a cocky grin plastered on her face.

"Give me the usual" she shouted over to the bartender, and he nodded, like he did almost everyday.

She spun into her seat, momentarily feeling the safety given by the gun holster strapped to the back if her neck. She had transformed into Diana Winters for this event , complete with the baseball cap that hid part of her face.

The man behind the bar handed her the drink and a dart. She picked the dart quickly and threw it behind her, as if she were simply tossing it over her shoulder, and it quickly plunged into the bullseye at the end of the ragtag room. Her grin widened as she looked towards the big man in front of her.

"It's my lucky day, isn't it?"

He sighed, obviously tired with this nearly daily routine. He passed another free drink over the counter. Domino grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. His eyebrows shot up.

"Tell me you have a job. I think I'm going to go crazy."

"I don't have a job, Dom-"

The mercenary fell deeper into her seat, dejected.

"But I have info."

Domino took a sip of her beer and smiled, "Spill it, Bean."

Bean scowled at the use of his nickname and said, "Armageddon wants its project back."

The smile disappeared and her glass fell from her fingers. It broke against the hard wooden floors and Domino cringed at the sound, feeling as if it had shattered against her head instead. Flashbacks of single cells and needles involuntarily invaded her mind. For the first time since she had escaped, all alone in a bar, Domino trembled.

And something inside her turned cold.

* * *

The phone rang for the 7th time. Whoever is trying to reach her is really desperate. Throwing a pillow over her head she tried to drown out the noise.

The phone didn't stop.

"Gawd! Seriously?" She pulled herself to an upright position and ran her fingers through her messy red hair. Her hand wandered to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natasha! Finally! I've been trying to reach you since forever!"

She frowned at the voice she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" she asked, "and how did you find my number?"

"It's Clint...?"

Her brow creased in confusion.

"Clint Barton? You're husband? Are you okay Natasha?"

"I'm not married... And my name is Natalia not Natasha." she replied

"What have they done to you Nat?"

"Who?"

"Redroom..."

"They saved my life. Why?" she pulled herself off the bed.

"They didn't save you... They..." Clint sighed, "They brainwashed you... Again."

"Brainwashed?" the word itself sent chills up her spine. "That's not possible, they saved me when my parents died in a fire."

"No they didn't, they started the fire. Natasha- Natalia, please tell me who do you think you are?"

"My name is Natalia Romanova. I'm from Russia. I've lives there my whole life. I grew up on a farm when I was little and now I work as a ballerina and dance teacher. My parents died in a fire and Redroom saved my life."

Clint's heart raced. They had done it.

"No... Listen to me Natas-Natalia. You're name is Natasha Romanoff you are an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. You have a family and 3 loving children back in America. You went back to Redroom because you were scared they would kill us. Now they have brainwashed you. You need to try and remember Natasha."

Natasha stopped and stared straight ahead. Her heart pounded twice the speed. This man, whoever he is, was scaring her.

"Clint... Mr. Barton. I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person. I'm not Natasha Romanoff. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Her finger slid to the "end call" button.

"No Natasha wait-"

Beep.

Silence filled the room. His words were still fresh in her mind. Her fingers slid up to the speed dial button and called the first number in her list.

"This is Redroom services Johanna speaking how may we help you?"

"Hi... It's Natalia... I need to speak with the director..."

Halfway around the world Clint Barton was swearing at his cellphone.

"Dammit Natasha!"

He pressed "call" again.

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave your name is phone number after the beep, we will return your c-"

He threw his phone on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Natasha... This is all my fault" he whispered.

Then he picked up his cellphone again.

"Hello?"

"Frank? This is Clint. I need your help."

On the other line Clint heard the bitter chuckle.

"My help? After all that we-"

"It's Natasha." he interrupted, "She's in trouble."


End file.
